


Bleed To Love Her

by Byakko-chan (Darksinokaru)



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate retelling of the past, F/M, Reader-Insert, Second P.O.V."you", Spoilers, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Byakko-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/AR</p><p>You'd gotten quite tired of the extravagant, humdrum of your life in Paris and had begun to long for a life of adventure and travel. However, when a mysterious Count comes to Paris, things begin to heat up with excitement. You couldn't wait to meet him: the charming, mysterious, and confident Count of Monte Cristo.</p><p>However, you quickly find, that he has been the one, anxiously awaiting his meeting with you... As if he had known you from a time before... But you've never met him!</p><p>Things begin to change as secrets hidden from you for years begin to be unearthed, as well as the key to your mysteriously broken heart that you thought you'd lost.</p><p>Count/You</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incantation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative storyline involving different events for why The Count of Monte Cristo comes to Paris looking for revenge... and to claim something else that is his.  
> Anyway! I hope this work is enjoyed!
> 
> I leave certain bits of information open for traits to be chosen, in ideal your own traits.
> 
> Eye color: (e/c).--Input eye color.  
> Hair color: (h/c).---input hair color. In some fics I also include and L for hair length.  
> The inputting of your name or another of choice is left as a blank underscore: _____________.
> 
> I do not own Gankutsuou: Count of Monte Cristo or any of it's related materials.

You smiled prettily in the full body mirror in your room, practicing as pretty a smile as you could. Usually you hated attending the parties of the aristocrats even though you were one, they were always so dull and boring. It was always the same gossip and business relation talk that surrounded you; every party young men from rich, high standing families would approach you and try to coax you into a dance, but to this day you had declined each and every offer. Being a daughter of a very wealthy and powerful politician had earned your family great standing, and thus you had many suitors. You were thankful that your father hadn't already promised you to anyone. You hoped, that maybe someday, you'd find a man to your fancy. Which brought you back to the current party you were going to attend, one you were actually excited about!

He was the talk of Paris! All the ladies were swooning over him while the men looked upon him with suspicion and envy. No one knew where he came from, or even what race he was. You had heard he was an alien, while some wild rumors declared him a vampire, a blue faced one at that. You had yet to meet this man, though your father had already had the pleasure. You had been out on an obligatory shopping trip, as your father had forced you to go on, where you happened to notice that a young man from another prominent family just happened to be waiting for you. Though your father had yet to promise you to any young men, he still tried his best to get you exposed to as many as possible, probably hoping for you to take a fancy.

However, there was a party this evening was being held at the Chan Zeli Se, The manor of the fabled Count of Monte Cristo! You were sure it was your father that was being initially invited as he was acquainted, but as family, you were also invited. You were so very excited to see the man behind all the rumors! Maybe if you were lucky, you would even be able to greet him. You hadn't been this excited about anything in a very long time. Not since you're trip to Luna nearly nine years ago, which had ended badly. You had been attacked by bandits and badly wounded. In fact, you only knew this through your father, as the nature of your injury stole your immediate memory from you. You remembered before the trip, and how excited you were, you even pretty sure you remembered parts of the flight over, maybe even a vague glimpse of your hotel? The only solid thing you remembered from the trip was waking up in the hospital, covered in bandages.

For a very long time you did not feel right. You were strangely lonely, and you found yourself looking into the eyes of your father with hurt. You were sure it was because you were so confused. But really, the sadness and loneliness... that was what bothered you most. You were told it wasn't unusual, as you had lost quite a chunk of memory, and the circumstances of the crime were traumatizing. The doctor said some part you still remembered, even if only a suggestion, and that was what caused your ill feelings. You had some counseling and eventually got better, but even to the present, you knew you were not the same. How could you be? But, you tried your best to just go on with your life, even if something vital felt to be missing.

You smoothed down your ankle-high sparkling black dress. The dress hugged your upper arms and left your shoulders bare, while the back of the dress had a vertical line of bows trailing down. The very last bow was followed by two long ribbons that dangled to the backs of your knees. Pulling on your transparent, glittering shawl which you let hang from your arms, you smiled brightly. Your long (h/c) hair was pinned up on top of your head with streams of (h/c) curled and dangling down the sides of your face. Your hair glittered as well, from the accessories pressed into the soft waves of hair. Your face was clean and carefully painted with makeup so as not to look unnatural. Your looked down at your high heels that wrapped partially up your calf, and watched them glisten in your bedroom light with an excited grin. This was your best dress, your best shoes, your best makeup, your best perfume... this was your best everything. You really were looking forward to this party.

“_________! It's time!” your father called and you gasped as you quickly exited your room, shutting off the lights without a glance as you closed the door and quickly walked down the hall toward the staircase.

“I'm coming!” you called from atop the banister. Slowing down to go down the stairs in your shoes, you met your father on the bottom floor. He stood in a typical black tuxedo, he had absolutely no fashion sense. Your father smiled warmly at you as you met his arm and he placed it around your shoulders to walk you to the car with pride.

“You are absolutely stunning tonight,” your father chuckled. “I'm surprised. You usually show up to parties in a skirt and T-shirt unless I demand otherwise,” your father noticed and you gave a cheeky grin up at your father.

“Well father, the ladies are all a gossip over this Count of Monte Cristo as of late; I'm genuinely excited to see if any of the rumors are true, and if I can make any of my own,” you giggled and your father chuckled.

“You little trouble maker. Just don't get him into any undue trouble,” he warned and you grinned and laughed as you climbed into the car when it was opened up for you both.

“Of course not! I have no intention of lying!” you laughed.

 

Well, you made it to the party, and you were sourly disappointed. Why? One, the Count was no where in sight. Two, you had the pleasure of bumping into monsieur de Sauveterre. He was twenty-six, only a year older than you, and you found him absolutely annoying.

“Madamaseille de Bonheur. How are you tonight?” the man in question asked with a swooping bow. You looked away to your left. Alfred was a very hadsome man, you had always thought so, but that didn't mean you were interested in him. He stood tall, his features handsome, and as some would even say-pretty. His eyes were a bright green and his hair a deep burgundy. He had a suave personality, which made him a charmer. Many of the ladies liked him, and you wished he would just spend all of his time with them. Alfred sat down beside you in his expensive and ornate black suit, you were pretty sure those were lilies around the cuffs of his waistcoat.

“You look so lovely tonight. It's heart breaking to see you looking so down,”Alfred Sauveterre announced and you sighed.

“I didn't get dressed up for you,” you deadpanned and Alfred mimicked your own sigh. You wished he would give up trying to court you. You had at one point been very polite and tried your best to discourage him, but he didn't seem to get the message, so you than had told him point blank that you weren't interested, and he smiled! He smiled! The guy was psychopath, you just knew it!

“You came, to see the count,” Alfred declared and you froze. Alfred chuckled. “It's no surprise. I hear that he's very charismatic,” Afred continued and you frowned as you looked at the man by your side.

“You mean you haven't seen him?” you asked and Alfred shook his head.

“Not all night,” he informed and you moaned and sighed again. You had so been hoping...

“Do you want to dance? It would be a shame to waste your whole night when you dressed so pretty. Everyone should see you,” Alfred tried once more and you sighed again as you leaned on your arms on the golden chair you sat on. You looked amongst the groups of clustered people talking, and the wide open ballroom where the dancing was commencing. You were ashamed to admit it, but you had entertained the idea of the Count actually asking you to dance.

'Hah! Like he would! There are so many more beautiful women here.' You grumbled to yourself before you looked at Alfred and gave a small smile.

“All right,” you gave in and Alfred smiled happily, and you knew, it was a smile meant to entice; though it induced a momentary blush to your cheeks you would not swoon like all the other girls who had fallen for his charm. You had no idea why Alfred was so dead set on you; you really didn't see anything that special about yourself, other than being willful. You were stubborn by nature and could be quite obstinate at times. You were not a fan of being ordered around, and you always did what you felt was right, even if the rest of the circles disagreed, like showing up to a ball you did not want to go to in a blue skirt, white dress shirt and tennis shoes. You had been the talk of the party, and everyone avoided looking at you. You had just been in a fight with your father over letting you go to a friend's house that weekend, so you had been in a terrible mood. Besides, you did not see why you had to dress up when you had no one you wanted to impress. Not like tonight.

Alfred took your hand and you both went to the dance floor. Taking respective places, you began to dance to the wonderful melody the orchestra played. Alfred was all smiles as he looked down at you, but your eyes were on all the other couples, admiring glittering dresses and hairstyles as you moved about the floor.

“It's so silly that the man would hold a party and not show up! I mean, I've never heard of anyone doing that before. I'm sure the only reason no one has left is because they're all hoping that he'll show up. There's so much mystery around him it seems to just magnetize people,” Alfred critisized. You nodded dully, only partially paying attention. You yourself had to wonder. Maybe something came up? Maybe he suddenly felt ill?

“Only a servant of his greeted everyone and did the proper induction before the party started,” Alfred informed and you frowned as you looked down. Maybe he just decided he was not so keen on the idea of the party anymore. You would hide if you did not feel like going to a party. After all, when a someone moved into the circles that you grew up in, it was mandatory to have a party and introduce yourself, it was simply curtsey. If he held the party because he was obligated to, but really didn't want to go, you could totally understand. You could see yourself doing that if ever in the circumstance.

“Excuse me. May I cut in?” A deep, smooth voice asked from behind you. Alfred froze and you felt his grip on your waist tighten a split second as you looked up when a dark shadow falling over you. You turned around and stared, eyes wide. He was simply breathtaking. The man stood tall and refined, his silken, blue tinted black hair fell in waves passed his shoulders. Though his complexion was blue, and his eyes were two different colors, his face was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. His handsome chin grew a groomed goatee just from beneath his lip before curving down into a point. Your mouth fell open and your heart raced. The atmosphere... it was so cool, mysterious... and yet so very alluring.

“Wait till the end of the-

You stepped back from Alfred, causing him to stop speaking, and stepped forward toward the Count. You knew this man was the Count, you just knew it, and he was exactly what you had been hoping for.

“Then please pardon my intrusion,” the Count declared as he bowed, his hair tumbling forward before he straightened to his full height once again.

“I saw you two dancing and could not help but be drawn to such a beautiful woman,” the Count complimented and you nodded up at the Count.

“I would love to dance with you,” you declared almost absently. You didn't hear the sputters issued from Alfred's mouth as the Count smiled and took you in his arms. They were cool, and somehow so... exotic. You wrapped one arm around his shoulder and took his hand in yours as the Count then began to dance you away from your pursuer. You found yourself unable to look at anything but his face. He was simply divine. You were not sure what it was, but you now understood what it was that was driving all the ladies mad.

“Excuse me, but I would love to know your name, mademoiselle?” the Count asked with a soft, strangely warm voice, and as if in a trance, you nodded.

“________ de Bonheur,” you answered back, lost in those enchanting eyes of his. They seemed to depth-less. Why did they look like that? Was it true, that if someone had two different colored eyes, they had a twin that did not survive in the womb? Was that true? His eyes were so warm, so infectiously sweet. For some reason, you felt as if you were right where you belonged. Right in those eyes...

“What a beautiful name.... ___________, is suits you perfectly,” the Count complimented and you felt your cheeks heat and you looked away bashfully; when you felt fingertips caress your chin you looked up into his face again.

“I am, the Count of Monte Cristo,” he introduced and your cheeks went even redder and your heart, which was still beating fast, started racing.

“I don't know why, but I feel like I... I'm so happy to see you,” you gushed and the Count smiled.

“As am I,” the Count declared and the song came to a close but you both kept dancing, even as a new melody began.

“I have... been wishing to meet you for a very long while now,” the Count revealed in a tone that reminded you of an Opera you had seen somewhere; you knew the story. The story of a love which could never be obtained, a love forbidden. A love much longed for; much desired. His tone was overly romantic and sultry, and as cliché as even you found it, your knees almost buckled and your heart skipped a beat. You stared up at the Count a moment later, realizing that his statement implied something that made no sense. It sounded as if he had been waiting a lifetime to meet you but, he had only been in town a month. The Count suddenly chuckled warmly, his mood lifting to a more light and friendly one, rather than a heavy, romantic air.

“After what your father told me about you, I couldn't help but want to meet the wonderful woman he spoke so fondly of,” the Count explained and you laughed bashfully.

“I'm not so sure of that. I hear I'm quite a handful sometimes,” you chuckled lightly and the Count smiled.

“A woman with opinion is a woman worth cherishing,” the Count countered and you smiled at the Count, not used to hearing such remarks.

“Well, I often hear that I have a terrible personality,” you laughed softly. The Count chuckled as well as he drew you in closer toward him and you gasped as you found your face so very close. It was surprising, he was being very bold! After all, it was very improper for a man to pull a lady so close in public; let alone a young, unmarried woman.

“A woman with personality is even more of a prize,” he counted again with a surprisingly mischievous grin that exposed a set of canines. Your cheeks were even hotter, you were actually feeling hot all over. You became instantly nervous. Your lipstick hadn't faded had it? Your makeup wasn't messed up was it? Oh you hoped he couldn't see the acne spot you had tried so vigorously to hide. You also worried about your breath, and your teeth. Did you look good? What in the world you were hoping for, a part of you knew, and the other part of you did not even want to think it. However, you both parted and resumed the dance across the floor.

“You are very beautiful,” the Count declared and you could almost swear you were going to be permanently red, and you really were not a blushing school girl type.

“Maybe even the most beautiful thing I've seen,” the Count continued and chuckled. Now you looked away, feeling overwhelmed by the admiration this man was showering upon you.

“You don't have to try so hard to flatter me,” you muttered and the Count's smile dropped for a second for a look of surprise before he smiled again.

“I am merely speaking my feelings. If you so desire, I could keep them to myself,” the Count offered and you shook your head fervently, unable to look the man in the face out of embarrassment.

“No. You should feel free to speak as honestly as you can,” you declared as you looked up at him and paused in surprise. The look upon his face... it was so... endearing. You imagined, it was an expression a man in love would make. But why in the world would he look at you with it? You looked down in shock when a thought came.

'He isn't in love with me is he?' you wondered; was this love at first sight? And what about you? You were not necessarily sure, but... the feeling of being near him, was the greatest thing you had ever felt! You wondered, could you be falling in love? Like Cinderella? One dance at a ball with prince charming and she fell in love. You were not seriously doing that were you? But then again, all the ladies in the circles were swooning, so maybe you were just being swept up like them. Perhaps he was this way with everyone, they had said he was extremely charming. Your mind was running around in circles and you had no way of sorting your thoughts at present.

But as you unconsciously leaned against his chest and the scent of his clothes drew you in, your stomach filled with butterflies and your heart beat just a tad faster. You felt you were walking on air, and this feeling... Why did it feel so good here? You barely knew him, yet you felt so perfect here, you never wanted to stop. Not for a moment. The Count's hand which had been on your shoulder slid down to the middle of your back and a happy smile came to your lips. You had not felt this good in nine years... No... Never! But somehow, you felt as though you'd felt this before, but you knew you had never danced with a gentleman before. You opened you eyes though you remained against the Count. This sensation, this emotion coursing through your body and sweeping you off of your feet, had you felt this, when on Luna? Did you experience this during the time in which you could not remember? Had you... Fallen in love? You stopped dancing suddenly, and the Count paused you stepped back and looked up into his warm, so beautiful eyes.

“I've been in love before,” you blurted and the Count's countenance became surprised a moment before he smiled and chuckled.

“Is that so?” he asked as he leaned down into your ear; you found yourself curling your toes in some sort of crazy anticipation.

“Are you in love with me?” his whisper made your heart just explode in your chest and your whole face grew hot, no, you were burning everywhere! You stammered and stepped back from his arms, suddenly dizzy.

“Uh... um!” you muttered and looked to the floor. That was so embarrassing! He totally had you pegged!

“Excuse me!” You both looked over to your right, and Alfred stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

“Just what do you think you are doing to Mademoiselle __________?” Alfred asked in such a sharp tone you found yourself falling silent.

“We were merely having a friendly chat,” the Count informed and you looked up at the Count quickly. He was giving that friendly, light hearted smile he had given you before.

“If you would like, you may dance with her again, now that we are finished,” the Count offered and a rush of panic surged through you and you looked up to the Count who turned toward you and bowed, right hand pressed over his heart.

“It was an honor to dance with a woman as dazzling as yourself,” the Count humbled. You watched, somehow feeling very hopeless, as the Count, the man that you had so badly wanted to meet, and had somehow fallen under the spell of, left you behind as if you were just another body.

But you knew... that was what you were. You were no different than the countless of other women gawking and swooning over him. You were... just like the rest.


	2. Sweet Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a surprising letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that gave kudos! It means a lot! Thank you very much! I hope this chapter is enjoyed!
> 
> I do not own Gankutsuou: Count of Monte Cristo or any of its related materials.

Sweet Girl

 

A week has passed since the party, and everyone was quick to call you on your dream headed-ness. You were as if in a daze, your mind always preoccupied. Your father had even teased you at dinner about it. Everyone was talking about their young mistress being in love, and that you were finally a real woman. You had rolled your eyes and tried to play it off, but your mind still drew back to that enchanting man.

Now, what no one seemed to exactly notice, was that even if you were on could nine, you were also extremely depressed. You had no idea what to do to receive notice more than all the other ladies you were sure were trying to get his attention. After your dance you had left the dance floor and watched the Count make his introduction and give his humblest apologies for being late to his own party. He was well received, and you had just stared at him, dazedly, and even when he drew near you while going about the different groups, as you expected, he not once even glanced at you; despite your futile hopes. This alone, confirmed that you were just like the rest. Your mood was also made worse when you heard that he was in fact looking for a bride; great. If he had been truly interested in you, he would have paid more attention to you.

“I have nothing to really offer him though,” you muttered to yourself as you stared out your window and onto the streets. You caught the mailman delivering the day's mail and sighed as you laid your head down on your window sill from where you sat on your window bed. You also noticed, you hadn't the courage to try and invite him to any sort of event. But what would you do?! You had no particular skills despite your father giving you lessons for every possible thing he could think of. It wasn't as if you couldn't do anything, you just... weren't above average. Your tennis was so-so, as was your singing, dancing, drawing, instrument playing in general... oh! You could bore him to death and humiliate yourself with your stories. Your father wasn't even aware of your love to write fictional stories. But what, were you going to bring him into your den and read him bedtime stories? You moaned in woe, you were so boring.

“My lady. There is a letter for you,” a voice called behind you. You raised your head from the sill and looked toward the maid as she came in and handed the letter to you. You quirked a brow as you inspected it. It was black, and of very high grade parchment. Turning it over, you found a very elegant M inscribed on it. Your heart started to beat faster. You weren't entirely sure, but hope welled in your chest as you tore the envelope open.

 

_**'Dear Mademoiselle ____________ de Bonheur.** _

_**I would like to invite you to my home in the days to follow. I have been busy as of late, and speaking with you at the party gave me great pleasure. I regret that I was unable to speak with you more at the party Would you do me the honor?** _

_**Count of Monte Cristo'** _

 

You jumped up from your window sill, your heart soaring with glee. Of course, you knew he may well be doing such things to many other women, as a sort of interview to see if they were indeed to his liking, but what the letter meant, was that you had made a good first impression! Even though, when you looked back on it now, you felt as though you'd made a big idiot of yourself, you had at least earned his interest! Well, that just meant you would have to make sure you didn't get all woozy when you saw him. You ran right over to your desk to write a reply. You purposefully made it a very casual response, to not seem like some starved, rabid woman desperate for a man. After all, 25 and unmarried was excruciatingly rare in your world. Most women were married by your age. For the first time in your life, you were actually excited by the idea of a man, of... being married.

So it was set, in two days time you would be in the Count's home, without a giant party full of prying eyes. The prospect was enthralling, and you found yourself happily shopping for something to wear. By the end of the day, you'd decided on a white sundress imprinted with flowers. It was very low end for a woman of your station, especially compared to what the aristocratic circles wore, but after spending so much time wondering the streets of Paris, you knew it was decent and quite liked it. It was soft to the touch and light, which was nice in the hot weather. You bought a pair of white, flat dress shoes that you could simply slip on and were satisfied.

So the due date arrived, and you arrived in your sundress with white stockings and matching dress shoes. You had walked a good way before you were comfortable getting a taxi, as you had hid your meeting with the Count from your father. You knew he'd disapprove, and your father showed no sign of the Count asking for your presence; if the Count was going to hide it, so were you. A thought idly came to your mind more than once, wondering if the Count would try and do something ungentlemanly, but for some reason, you felt no need to worry. You stood before the large doors of the manor and just as you were about to knock, the doors opened and revealed the servant that had started the party off the days before. He was handsome, dark skinned, dressed in nothing but a black vest and slacks. Sunglasses hid his eyes from view, and facial hair surrounded his mouth, but the clean cut edges proved he well cared for his appearance.

“His excellency is awaiting you, please come in,” the man bowed and you curtsied lightly before entering. The door shut behind you and the servant then led you across the large foyer which had served as the ballroom for the party. Up the stairs you both went and down a hall before making some turns that led you into a wide open den. Sunlight poured in through the gigantic drawn windows; the den was fabulously decorated with late rococo style embroidery. You went down a step into the luxurious area where couches and tables sat, well placed about the room. Walking over to a couch nervously, you sat down and put your small purse in your lap. You looked over and spotted a gorgeous grandfather clock against a far wall when you heard the soft pad of footsteps. Looking up, your heart jumped when you saw the Count approaching with a soft smile. Standing to be polite, you curtsied when he entered. The Count smiled and chuckled.

“There's no need to be so formal,” the Count informed as he approached. He wore all black, and you noticed the embroidery at the cuffs of his shirt looked to be flames. You smiled awkwardly, cheeks going hot.

“Sorry. It''s just, I'm nervous,” you confessed and the Count walked into the area you decided to occupy. The Count chuckled as he sat down across from you and you followed suit in the seat you had been in.

“There's no need. I simply wished to speak with you more,” the Count declared and you nodded as you smiled nervously. Your stomach as doing somersaults you were so nervous, but you were also extremely happy. Just seeing him again made your knees buckle and your heart flutter.

“Y-yeah. I just don't know what to say,” you announced and lowered your head in embarrassment. Why did you have to be a chatterbox when you were nervous? Not only that, but you always blurted what you were most nervous about, or sometimes it was just thoughts as they came.

Rich, hearty laughter burst from the Count, which made you look up quickly in surprise.

“How about we start off with pleasantries and see where it goes from there?” the Count chuckled fondly.

“How have you been?” he asked and you shrugged at the question.

“Nothing much. Just the same old, same old,” you announced shyly and the Count smiled as he leaned back in his seat and motioned the servant that had shown you in, over.

“Bertuccio, please bring some drinks,” the Count asked in a warm, friendly way. The servant, Bertuccio, bowed.

“Right away, your excellency,” Bertuccio announced and you smiled as the man left.

“Wow. He calls you 'excellency',” you gasped lightly. The Count looked back at you and smiled.

“He seems to respect me quite a bit, doesn't he?” he asked in a soft chuckle, which you found infectious and laughed lightly with him.

“Tell me, ________. Do you have any particular hobbies?” the Count asked suddenly and your cheeks flushed as you looked down to your lap.

“Um, well... I like writing,” you muttered. The Count clapped his hands together with a clap and you looked up to see a bright smile on his face.

“Really! That's wonderful! Do you write fictional stories?” he asked and you nodded.

“I like to write stories that take place in fictional worlds. Usually fantasy in nature,” you explained and the Count nodded and smiled.

“I would love to read something of yours sometime,” he declared and you shrunk down, even more embarrassed. You clutched your purse tighter.

“Oh? Did you bring something?” the Count asked as his eyes zeroed in on your purse. You really wanted to kick yourself then. Since you had no idea what to talk about, you thought that maybe, for something to talk about, you could show him... but you realized you were being overly excited to show him everything you were, and now you felt silly. You gasped when the couch cushion sank in next to you on your left and looked up to see the Count.

“Now, now. It's un-lady like to hunch like that,” the Count reprimanded in a friendly manner. You straightened up but you still felt too silly to look at him.

“I'm being so silly. I don't know why I'm behaving this way,” you gushed, absolutely flustered.

“It's because you love me,” the Count declared. You froze, and then slowly, looked up at the man by your side.

“B-but I barely know you!” you cried, realizing you were behaving even more silly.

“Sometimes... you just know,” the Count said, his voice growing... strangely... affectionate. You looked up at the Count, your stress momentarily dissipating. The Count was looking at you again, with that... loving look. Why was he doing that? He... did he.... no...

The Count gently touched the bottom of your chin and guided you to look upon him once more. You then realized, that the Count had moved very close, his face was very close to yours. You were being seduced. You knew, and when you realized this, a part of you felt fear. There was no need for him to seduce you! Not unless... not unless he had an agenda. But... what could he want that he doesn't already have? Unless... he wanted political power in Paris. The thought made you withdraw quickly in fear and the Count looked upon you in surprise.

“W-what is it you want? There's nothing I can offer you!” you cried as you moved from him and the Count's expression at your reaction and words... your chest locked tight when you saw pain twist the contours of his face and shine in his eyes. You watched him lean back from you and look down to the floor before turning forward entirely and resting his forearms on his thighs. His head hung low, his long wavy hair falling forward, and you watched him. Your heart for some reason, upon seeing him, began to pulse with sharp pains.

“Forgive me... I did not mean to frighten you,” the Count whispered and you moved just the slightest bit closer to him.

“I...” the Count sighed and straightened up. He pivoted his torso then and looked at you.

“I have spent more years than I'd like to admit, wandering the darkest, most cruel parts of space,” the Count explained, his expression forlorn.

“Space can do something to a man, when alone,” he explained further, his voice growing low and you detected within it... pain. You swallowed thickly. The Count slowly took your hands in his and kissed them gently.

“I... I have long searched for something, for something that I have lost.” His eyes grew pained, and you saw within them, the loneliness he spoke of.

“I don't wish to be alone anymore. I want to be with my love,” he informed and you inhaled slowly as the Count put his forehead to your hands.

“When I saw you upon the dance floor... I knew... I knew I couldn't hold back any longer,” the ache in his voice, the earnestness you felt in his words... it was so... strangely so painful. It gripped your heart in a painful vice and squeezed. You heart began to beat harder as tears warmed your eyes. Something was coming. Something... that you knew, would change everything.


End file.
